gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus
Samus is a straight bitch from space. She got some neon kicks, some cute bracelets, and absolutely flawless makeup on. She also has a neat suit that she sometimes wears when she's not whoring around. She is most notable for being Ridley's arch-enemy, due to the purple dragon having killed her parents when she was a toddler. In Smash Bros., she is playable in her classic armored form (simply called "Samus") and her sexy catsuit underwear form (called "Zero Suit Samus" to differentiate her). They were made separate characters in the fourth game, giving us a very odd situation where we only have two Metroid reps who are both the same person. Hoo's Samus? Samus is the ass-kicking Queen of Zebes or whatever the fuck it's called. She's raised by the Chobos or something and they're super dumb looking so who knows how to feel about them. Anyways, she's got orange armor which looks cool, I guess, but let's be honest here. Everyone prefers Zero Suit Samus because she has massive jugs, except for Svedeesh_Cheff who has a massive boner for her awesome Star Wars-esque Power Suit (as well as her herself). . And enjoying it very much.|250x250px]] Samus is currently in a relationship with Little Mac. However, outside of her suit, things are certainly heating up between her and Wii Fit Trainer. She's also dated Snake in the past, and is currently cheating on Little Mac with her ex (and rival bounty hunter) '''CAPTAIN FALCOAN. But it's good for everyone because every man knows that CAPTAIN FALCOAN deserves his woman more than he does, and he then proceeds to become CAPTAIN FALCOAN's sex slave himself. Samus and Ridley When she was a little girl, Ridley accidentally sat on her parents and killed them. This event caused Samus to shout very mean things at Ridley, causing him to have false conceptions about himself. Samus herself strove to become skinny and fit as possible, to avoid accidentally sitting on and killing someone's parents. Abilities 'Crawling - '''How does Metroid crawl? '''Shooting - '''She shoots lemons, like Mega Man. '''Screw Attack - '''Does a spinny thing. Zero Suit Samus In ''Brawl, Samus got an alternate form known as Zero Suit Samus, who got a completely separate character slot in the fourth game. This is basically Samus stripped of her power suit to reveal her skin-tight latex bodysuit underneath. She is by far the most popular waifu in the game, but some people find her to be a bit oversexualized. Keep in mind that the Power Suit is half of what makes Samus awesome, so playing as Zamus is kind of like playing as Tony Stark without his Iron Man suit. Hmmm... What the hell is "The Baby"? The Baby is all this soggy bitch talks about in Metroid: Other M. Do not look into this game. Other M Motivational Baby.jpg|Samus obsessing over "The Baby". tumblr_m84rp6oOFW1qjwcc4o5_r1_500.gif|Samus thinking about "The Baby". Her Ass She has one of the greatest female asses in Smash Bros history. Many users, such as NaughtyGhost, have made the observation that Samus's ass grew inbetween games and is much more rounder than before. There has been much research on the shape of her ass in the games. Trivia *Samus has the most fan artwork out of all the female Smash characters. *In her Zero Suit form, she is also the most popular waifu among the cast; however, this has reached the point where Zero Suit Samus fanboys take it for granted that she is EVERYONE's favorite Smash girl, with some taking offense if someone expresses a preference for a different waifu. Keep in mind that the female cast in Smash is pretty diverse, with ZSS appealing to a specific set of tastes (due to her cool, stoic personality and mature, "sexy" appearance) and other women appealing to other groups (such as Palutena and Lucina having more anime-like designs, more elegant clothing, and cuter personalities). Of course, this means that horny ZSS fanboys label Palutena and Lucina fanboys as "weeaboos" (which honestly isn't too far from the truth). *While Other M completely destroyed her character, quite a few fans are optimistic for her future since it's Nintendo, not Sakamoto, who owns the Metroid franchise, and Sakamoto is too busy swimming in his Tomodachi Life cash to return to the franchise and prevent it from being handed over to his arch-enemy Retro Studios. Users Who Main Samus Regular Samus *Svedeesh_Cheff: Because Charizard is hard to use and the Pokémon franchise has too much bullshit. Zero Suit Samus *Svedeesh_Cheff: Though not nearly as much as regular Samus. Category:Veterans Category:Metroid Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Sluts Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Characters With Amazing Asses Category:Badass Characters Category:Wants to have lots of sex with SalsaSavant Category:Waifus Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:64 Additions